shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Galvatron takes over
This is how Galvatron takes over in My Little Pony Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Fancy Pants arrive at his China base Female Pony: Welcome to China. Fancy Pants: Put Galvatron in containment. Tell the techs do not activate him. Female Pony: Of course. Song speaks in Mandarin to the pony Pants meets with Tirek and King Sombra Tirek: Fancy Pants, you have no idea how happy I am to present this. the Seed The top of your alien wishlist. It's yours. Or rather, ours. chuckles then talks more sinisterly Tirek: I will need to see my advance. Five million shares of the company. Together, we're gonna end Equestrian warfare. We're about to build a fully automated Army. Just think of all the lives we're gonna save. to the construction line FPI Factory Executive: Mandarin All of these cars are FPI's newest civilian prototype robots. back to the conversation Tirek: So how soon until we can get operations up and running? Pants looks at a projection of Equestria Fancy Pants: You know, can we take a beat on this for a moment. I have some new data... Tirek: You're not backing out on me, are you? Fancy Pants: No, I'm not backing out. I just... I want the Seed. I'm not saying I don't want the Seed, I'm just saying I don't know if I... if I want the Seed right now. Tirek: Good men have died trying to get that thing. For us, for you! Fancy Pants: I know what you did to get that thing. A lot of illegal, icky stuff. I can take you down, too, Mr. Black Ops. Don't you threaten me. I started this company when I was a boy, with a dream of making the world a better place. Tirek: Funny, I had the same dream. Somewhere along the way, you made billions of dollars. So, why don't you tell me what's missing from my dream, why don't you tell me what's missing from my boyhood dream. his throat and hits the wall I have served my country for decades of unparalleled prosperity, and you are my golden parachute, so you are dang well jumping out of the plane with me. suddenly goes active in the factory Galvatron: up I am Galvatron! scares off the ponies and humans present pony is speaking to Siren Song in mandarin but she shuts him up Siren Song: Shut it! Fancy Pants: What's going on? Siren Song: Your Galvatron has gone active. What haven't you been telling me? Fancy Pants: Find Princess Celestia, and have her bring a car around downstairs. Quietly. Song snaps her fingers Fancy Pants: We got a factory emergency. I have to get you out of here. Tirek: What in Tartarus is going on? Fancy Pants: Take them outside. Tirek: We had a deal, you got what you wanted. Fancy Pants: I got what it wanted. elevator he shoved Tirek and King Sombra in closes then starts hacking into the FPI Robots Galvatron: My brothers, today I grant you your freedom and from now on, you are commanded by me. Rise up! FPI Robots transform Galvatron: Go find my Seed. Pants is seen dragging the bag with the Seed FPI Robots prepare to head out Galvatron: Detonate the Seed in the largest city. Pants then meets with Princess Celestia outside Fancy Pants: Listen, Princess, I don't wanna hear I told you so, but this is a more dangerous idea than it seems. Princess Celestia: Get in. does so starts up the car Siren Song: Galvatron's hacked into the others. Fancy Pants: What? Tirek: Fancy, you have to contain this! Fancy Pants: Go! Drive! does so Tirek: That miserable! King Sombra: Let's go! drive after him Siren Song: I'm going to get us to Hong Kong. I know military garrison that will help us there. Fancy Pants: Threatening a professional EIA killer. Probably not my finest moment. I'd like to have that one back. Princess Celestia: Killer? I thought they were your friends. Fancy Pants: No, not friends. Business. They're the ones that gave me this bomb. Princess Celestia: Bomb? Siren Song: Is there a bomb in the bag? Princess Celestia: Yes there's a bomb in the bag. the Autobot ship passes over the Great Wall of China see Optimus silently listening to Malfunction, Sombra, and Nighlock making a plan to break out the captured Canterlot Warriors as Twilight joins him Twilight Sparkle: When you said you were done defending Equestrians, you didn't mean that, did you? Optimus Prime: Twilight, how many more of my kind must be sacrificed to atone for your mistakes? away Twilight Sparkle: What do you think being Equestrian means? We make mistakes. And sometimes out of those mistakes, come the most amazing things. stops walking and looks at his best friend see Rarity conversing with Sunset Twilight Sparkle: When I fixed you, it was for a reward. That was it, that was why. For money. And it was me making a mistake. Without it, you wouldn't be here. So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the treasure. You gotta have faith, Prime, in who we can be. looks away then looks back at Twilight